castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy
A licensed Castlevania comic book published by IDW. Its story is based on Christopher Belmont during the Castlevania: The Adventure Game Boy game. Commercial Issue Descriptions Issue 1 - Release Date: Mar 30, 2005 It is 1576, and the legend of the Belmont family's vampire-hunting prowess still echoes through the Romanian countryside. While Christopher Belmont celebrates his nuptials, dark forces conspire to raise Count Dracula from his unholy slumber. With this ancient evil unleashed once more, young Belmont must to prove he is worthy of the Belmont legacy. Based on the smash-hit Konami videogame series. Issue 2 - Release Date: Apr 27, 2005 For many years, Dracula has slumbered, leaving the countryside in relative peace. But that peace is shattered by the rising of the ancient evil, who wastes no time in announcing his presence to his old adversaries, the Belmont family. Now Christopher Belmont must face the greatest challenge of his life. Based on the smash hit Konami videogame. Issue 3 - Release Date: May 16, 2005 Dracula, newly risen from the grave, has spirited away the new bride of Christopher Belmont. Christopher and his companions desperately attempt to reach her before Dracula can kill or turn her, but they'll have to fight their way through a legion of vampiric zombies to do it! Based on the wildly popular Konami videogame. Issue 4 - Release Date: Jun 22, 2005 Dracula's evil continues to grow as Christopher Belmont strives to save his wife, and the world, from the vampire lord. Belmont's allies, the Totoyans, are visited by a horror of their own when young Viktor is turned and attacks his grandfather and sister. Can Belmont turn the tide and defeat Dracula once and for all? Based on the smash-hit Konami videogame. Issue 5 - Release Date: Jul 20, 2005 With the evil of Dracula roaming the Earth, Christopher Belmont must take up the mantle of his family's legacy and fight the beast to the death. But this time it's personal, as Dracula has captured Belmont's bride. Time is running out... will Christopher save his beloved from the vampire's wrath? Based on the smash-hit Konami videogame. Belmont Legacy Timeline Here is a speculative timeline for events covered in the comic book series. The main point of contention that is not 100% clear is whether or not Christopher came after Simon or before him. A painting of a warrior who is clearly Simon as seen in the box art for the original Castlevania 1 facing against the head of Dracula that is also from that box art is shown in issue 1. If this is the case, then Dracula has been revived before, which seems to make more sense in the story. The description of the bound cover uses Iga's preferred timeline though, and states "It is 1576, and the legend of the Belmont family's vampire-hunting prowess still echoes through the Romanian countryside", which indicates this comic takes place after Trevor's battles. Book descriptions are less important than in-story content though, so this Wiki will assume that Christopher is a descendant of Simon. Because the major plot of "Belmont's bride stolen by Dracula" occurs in both this comic and Haunted Castle, this timeline assumes that the hero of Haunted Castle is actually Christopher instead of Simon (who is only assumed to be the hero of that game) and describes the same events as Castlevania Adventure. *1094 AD - Castlevania: Lament of Innocence: Leon Belmont faces Mathias. A statue of Leon Belmont appears in the Belmont Mausoleum in the comic. *12th through 14th Centuries: Successive generations of warrior Belmont warriors carry down the whip prior to their next encounter with Dracula (armed statues appear to the side of Leon Belmont's statue in the Belmont Mausoleum, presumably Leon's descendants). At some point the Totoyan Clan is given the task of holding the Vampire Killer whip until it is needed against Dracula. *1476 AD - Castlevania III: Trevor Belmont defeats Dracula. A painting of Trevor facing a skeleton is in the Belmont Mausoleum. *1576 AD - Castlevania I, Castlevania Chronicles: Ivan Bartley's great-grandfather resurrects Dracula 100 years after his defeat by Trevor. Simon Belmont (and perhaps some allies) kill Dracula and Bartley. A painting of Simon facing a Dracula appears in the Belmont Mausoleum. The dress of the Ivan Bartley is nearly identical to the garbs used by the dark cleric who revives Dracula in Chronicles. *1583 AD - Castlevania II - Simon Belmont defeats the curse Dracula placed on him. No direct evidense of this game appears in the comics, but there is no reason to assume it didn't occur. *1633 AD - Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance: Juste Belmont prevents Dracula's early resurrection. Juste may be Christopher's father, whose corpse is desecrated by Dracula 50 years later. There is no direct evidence that this game took place in the comics though. The brutality of Dracula's attack on his corpse though supports the idea that Dracula knew Christopher's parents personally. *1676 AD - Castlevania: The Adventure, Haunted Castle: The events of The Belmont Legacy. Ivan Bartley and his cult resurrect Dracula at the same moment of Christopher and Illyana's wedding ceremony. Christopher defeats Dracula, but he transfers his power inside of Illyana's womb. Pascha, the last of the Totoyan's may later become the first of the Morrises bound by the whip. *1691 AD - Castlevania: Belmont's Revenge: Dracula uses Solieyu's powers to revive himself and turns him into a demon. Christopher saves his son and defeats Dracula. The events in this game are heavily foreshadowed in the comics. * See Also External Links * IDW Castlevania page * Pulse News Board Category:Comics